


The Darth Travailus Arc

by AramsayiPregius



Series: The Tsino/Tsiri/Fay Stories [9]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 22:00:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10053245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AramsayiPregius/pseuds/AramsayiPregius
Summary: Fay's ancient family history begins to lead him down a dark path.





	1. The Medon Family Line

[](http://imgur.com/zOL4yZF)

The Medon Family Line

Darth Desolous (Unknown Medon)

Darth Desolous, formerly a Jedi Master, fell to the dark side after studying Sith teachings, and developing a lust for battle. He returned to Utapau and amassed a large Pau’an army, which he used to wage war on the Jedi. Desolous and his army slew nearly two thousand Jedi before he fell in battle. During the war, he is known to have mated with an unknown female Pau’an, who gave birth to Timon Medon. The armor designs for Darth Desolous’ army are still used by the Utapau Skyforce into the present.

Timon Medon

Widely credited with the unification of Utapau after his father’s war, Timon drafted a treaty that outlined the benefits of all Utai and Pau’an from the various sinkholes scattered across the planet coming together under one governing body. He created the Utapau Council Chambers, and the square outside of the building was named Timon Medon Square in his honor. He mated with Siras Varas, the first High Councilor of Utapau, who gave birth to Tion Medon, named for his father.

Tion Medon

Tion was an early star in politics, learning about governance from his mother from a young age. Despite urgings from a vast number of Pau’an Councilors, Tion decided not to take up his mother’s title as High Councilor, and instead focused on greatly expanding the wealth and influence of Utapau. He created the position of Port Administrator for himself, and used Pau City as a base for intergalactic trade. Through his influence, Utapau’s wealth grew immensely, though rebuilding shortly after the Clone Wars did diminish productivity very briefly. Tion mated with Lanay Fay, the daughter of Lampay Fay, a close advisor to him and his father, who was heavily involved in the process of unifying Utapau. Lanay gave birth to Fay Medon, so named to keep his grandfather’s clan name alive, and later Timon Medon II, named after his grandfather on his paternal side.

Fay Medon

Despite being groomed by his father to inherit his title of Port Administrator, Fay Medon chose to lust for adventure instead. In a desperate attempt to hold his interest, Tion allowed Fay to purchase an Utapau’an freighter and trade goods with neighboring systems in order to learn the trade business firsthand, while still allowing him to explore outside of his home planet. Instead, he became involved with the Rebel Alliance against the Empire, and learned to be a smuggler, all while harboring an Imperial fugitive aboard his ship. Fay grew to an abnormally large height, even for a Pau’an, which eventually forced him to come back to Utapau. There he became Port Administrator, as his father wished, though he changed the title of the job to “Port Authority”. He mated with Tsiri Ke, daughter of the famous Jedi/Author Tsino Ke and former Imperial Inquisitor, who became the Head of Port Security under Fay’s leadership. As of yet, Fay and Tsiri have no children, as Tsiri Ke was sterilized in accordance to Imperial Protocol. Although, the Medon family’s wealth would allow them to have a child engineered for them on Kamino, should they wish it.

Timon Medon II

Timon the Second was also raised by his father for the role of Port Administrator, should Fay have failed to return and take up the title. Instead, Timon II decided to become a member of the Utapau Council, though he did step in to assume the duties of Port Authority whenever Fay’s health disabled him from doing so. Incredibly close with his brother and his brother’s mate, Timon II ordered the construction of a statue of Tsino Ke in Timon Medon Square’s Garden of Heroes to honor his contributions to Pau’an Society. In addition, he has secret instructions for statues of both Tsiri and Fay to be completed after their deaths, detailing their own contributions. Timon Medon II mated with fellow Councilor Ereis Sune, who gave birth to a daughter named Tias Medon after Timon II’s father Tion, and later a son named Fen Medon after Timon II’s older brother Fay.


	2. Fay's Temptation

[](http://imgur.com/Mc53ekD)   
[](http://imgur.com/FBHI1GR)   
[](http://imgur.com/1jeMoWh)

“Do not fear, my kin, I come only to congratulate you. You could not have picked a finer specimen for your mate.”

“Wh- Tsiri?”

“I suspect you will have her with child soon.”

“No, I’m- I’m afraid Tsiri cannot have children.”

“Pity. Not through natural means, of course, but there are… Other ways.”

“Who are you?”

“My true name has been lost for thousands of years. You, however, may call me Darth Desolous.”


	3. Tsiri's Sickness

Tsiri suspected nothing, Fay was nearly certain. But he knew what was happening. He knew he must not be the first to say something, lest she grow increasingly suspicious of his activities. She had already pointed out how little he was wearing his back and arm braces as of late- and scolded him for it. She told him that he should be more careful not to injure himself. It proved how little she knew about his visits with his dark ancestor in his dreams, but still, he needed to be more cautious.

His growing power made him feel more alive and in touch with her than ever. He hoped there would come a time when he could tell Tsiri about the force running through him, but now was a sensitive time. She claimed it was her air sickness getting worse and worse, making her spend every morning hunched over in the Direwolf’s bathroom, and as far as he knew, that’s what she believed. He knew he would have to dock soon, so she could realize what was really going on. Even then, it might take her some time to realize that the impossible had happened.

He waited for her to fall safely asleep before reaching out to the life he could feel swelling within her. It soothed him to be able to connect with his child so intimately before they even came into the world. After they did arrive, perhaps he would be able to reach out to Tsiri in the same way.

Patience. The voice in his head reminded him. She must not know yet, or you will lose her.

Fay rolled back onto his back and closed his eyes, slipping into the realm of his meditation. Before him stood the imposing figure of his great grandfather, the infamous Darth Desolous.

“Master.” Fay acknowledged.

“You have far surpassed her in your power, to be able to hide your presence so well from her. I trust you will not ruin that by letting your feelings for her cause you to reveal yourself too early.”

“Of course not, Master.”

“Good. Now that we have an understanding, it is time to resume your training.”

Every night he became stronger in the force. He felt her dreaming next to him, and it took a conscious effort not to slip together into a group consciousness with her. He wanted it, though. Now that he could manage his pain with his newfound strength, he wanted her more than ever. He shook his head, trying the clear his mind. How could she have given all of this up? Had she not known how much their lives could be enhanced through the careful use of this power?

He struggled to keep out the dark thoughts- that she did know, but chose actively to keep him in his state of suffering. That she could have healed him, but wanted him to depend on her anyways. No, Tsiri would never do that to him. She had her reasons. He reminded himself.

In the morning, she woke before sunrise, and it roused him back to the conscious realm. His heart broke a little to hear her heaving away in the other room, and he rose to comfort her, scooping her hair back out of her face.

“Tsiri…” He mumbled, still groggy. “Perhaps we should go back to Utapau. To get you to a doctor.”

“Fay.” She whimpered in return, her body limp as she rested. “I’ll be okay, I just need some water.”

He hovered over her in concern before stretching out and going to get her a glass. “I still wish you would see a doctor. I worry about you.”

Tsiri sighed in resignation. “Would it make you feel better?”

Fay nodded, then kneeled down to nuzzle her neck. “Yes, it would. I hate not seeing my copilot because she’s locked in our room all morning.”

She yawned, leaning back into him. “Fine. Go set a course for Pau City. But only because it will make you happy.”

“Feel better, my love.” He grinned as he slipped out of the room. Once he got into his pilot’s chair, he fidgeted with anticipation. As much as he knew already, it made him excited to think about how she would announce it to him. It would make it all seem more real. He made a note to thank his ancestor once again, and set a course for his home planet.


	4. Darth Travailus

[](http://imgur.com/sNpUIVb)

“My apprentice… You have grown strong. It is now time for you to face your final challenge.”

“Yes, Master?”

“There are a group of Sith pretenders, known as the Knights of Ren…”

“The ones who threatened Tsiri.”

“Yes… They have a leader- a man who calls himself ‘Supreme Leader Snoke’. He would take Tsiri away, and kill you. I want you to kill him first.”

“It will be done, my lord.”


	5. The Impossible

Impossible.

It was still impossible. No matter how much proof they gave her, how many tests they ran, it just couldn’t be. They persisted though, telling Tsiri that it was the truth.

She was glad she had come alone. Fay would have been quick to jump in on the doctor’s side and congratulate her. They gave her instructions, medications, advice, and a follow up card. She walked out numb, and sat on her Varactyl’s back for a few minutes before riding on to the Medon clan’s home. She could tell her eyes were swollen, but she would do her best to hide things until she could come to terms with them herself.

Lanay Fay was outside when she arrived. Her rich red robes stuck out against the grey cave walls. Undoubtedly, Tion knew everything that happened within the city limits. It was likely they had already heard the news, but Tsiri had hoped they would at least give her the pretense of not knowing until she told them.

“My dear,” the older Pau’an woman spoke, “Fay tells me you are unwell.”

So she did know. “Just some air sickness.” Tsiri bluffed. “Nothing to worry about, I will be fine.”

Lanay tilted her head. Deciding whether or not to call out the lie, Tsiri suspected.

“Of course. Fay is inside, if you’d like to speak to him about it first…” She offered.

“I will. I just need a moment first.” Tsiri leaned over the rail to the Varactyl yard and sucked in a deep breath. The other woman approached her, and to her surprise, offered out a hand. 

Tsiri brushed her hand over hers in affirmation, and Lanay placed the hand on her back. 

“It will not be so bad, you know. You will stay here while you… recover from your sickness.”

“Did Fay agree to this?” Tsiri asked, eyebrow raised.

“We have not spoken to him. We thought that was your right.”

Well, at least someone didn’t know. “Thank you.”

“Tion and I are overjoyed.” She added.

Tsiri didn’t respond. They didn’t seem overjoyed to her. Tion had not ventured out to greet her, either. She recalled a private conversation between the pair of them before she and Fay were mated. One where he specifically asked her to verbally reaffirm that she was incapable of reproducing. He “had family secrets that he didn’t want to get out” was all the explanation he had offered her. No, she suspected that the patriarch of the family was very displeased by the news. Whether Lanay knew about this was another thing entirely.

Her companion finally withdrew her hand. “We will be inside. And should you need anything, I will be glad to help you.” 

So long as she was in Pau City, Tsiri didn’t have any secrets, that much was clear. But sooner or later, she did need to speak with Fay. Perhaps he could help her work through what was happening. At least the thought of his excitement curled up the corners of her lips briefly. She gave one last pat to Boga Tau’s muzzle before turning towards the large stained-glass door that marked the entrance of the Medon home. 

One look at Tion when she stepped inside and she knew she was in trouble. The frown lines at the corners of his mouth were more intense than usual. In her defense, she had not lied to him on that day. She was sterile. She still couldn’t explain it.

“He’s upstairs.” The patriarch flashed his teeth as he spoke. He was never this short with her. Even Lanay looked up in surprise for a moment.

Tsiri nodded, and was quick to slip away to the library.

Fay was leaned over a particularly old book when she walked in. He jumped up even before she spoke. From the way he was moving, she could tell-

“You aren’t wearing your back brace again.” She scolded.

He shrugged, a broad grin on his face as he sauntered over, putting his arms around her waist. “Didn’t need it today.”

“You still should wear it, I don’t want you hurting yourself.” Her voice grew less stern as she melted into his chest. He had become increasingly firm as of late. Whatever exercise he took to while she was meditating, it was working.

“I won’t, just trust me.” He pressed his lips to her hair. “Now it’s my turn to worry about you.”

Tsiri’s stomach turned. Yes, the doctor’s visit. “I’ll be fine.” She swallowed.

“That’s all they said?” Fay was naive, but not an idiot. His brow was cocked at her, his eyes pointed.

“They gave me some medication, some advice… Things like that.”

“For your… air sickness?”

“Yeah…” Tsiri stepped back. No, she wasn’t comfortable lying to him. Even if she had previously made a career out of lying to others. “About that, can we step into your room for a moment?” She tugged at his massive hand.

His markings flushed red. “Here, really?”

“No-” She griped at him, flustered. “-No I just want to talk! None of that.”

“…Well maybe some of that, right?” His free hand shrugged as his eyebrows continued to redden. 

Tsiri huffed. “You are unbelievable, you know that? Now move.” She gave him a gentle push to the office space at the back of the library which had long ago been converted to Fay’s bedroom. 

Once inside, he turned around and shut the door behind her, his arms on either side of her as he leaned against the door. “So um, what was it that you wanted to say again?” He smirked.

She rolled her eyes. “I think we need to go on another mission.” She tackled his stomach to give herself an opening from the wall. The “doof-” sound he made as she did it made it worth it, before she remembered that he wasn’t wearing his back brace. 

“Ohh! I’m so sorry!”

He was laughing as he took her arms and looked her in the eyes. “It’s alright, I told you, I’m fine!”

She shook her head before embracing him again. “I love you, Fay.”

“I love you too, Tsiri.” His eyebrows furrowed together, pressed against the top of her head. “Is everything alright? How could the doctors have sent you on a mission?”

She held her breath, remembering again the conversation that had to be had. “They didn’t. This is one I assign to myself.”

“Ohh really?” His body relaxed some under her arms.

“I need to steal some old medical records from the Empire.”

“From the Empire? The Empire doesn’t exist anymore Tsiri…”

“No, but Imperial files are still kept under lock and key in Coruscant.”

“Ohh good, you want to steal from the New Republic libraries. Great.” He groaned. “You know, it’s one thing to do something illegal under the Empire’s nose…”

She stopped him by putting her lips over his. “It’s important to me.” She breathed as they parted.

“How important?” His stance was firmer, his hands on his hips.

Well, she supposed now was as good a time as any.

“It’s my own medical records I’m after. Realistically, they should have been made available to me anyways.” She reasoned.

“Your own- why? What is this about?” His body melted, his arms dropping. “Did the Empire do something else to you?”

“Not so far as I know.” Tsiri sat down at the foot of his bed. “Will you please sit down?”

Fay’s heart leaped into his throat.

It took her reaching up and tugging at the back of his pants to make him sit. His markings looked noticeably paler, she thought.

“I’m not trying to scare you.” She tried to help him relax, putting her arms over his shoulders. “The truth is- I’m a little scared, but you shouldn’t be. Something impossible has happened, and I don’t know how to reconcile it.”

A little more color returned to his cheeks as he turned her head towards her. She noticed a twitch in the corners of his mouth as he tried to keep them turned down. “Tsiri, what does this mean?”

Her eyes were welling up again, and her throat was sore. She didn’t even want to say it out loud. She just took his hand and placed it over her abdomen. He jumped, and looked at her, his mouth agape, and slowly turning to a smile.

“You- you aren’t serious?”

She nodded, biting her lip. 

“But that’s impossible!” He came alive, grasping at her and pulling her into an embrace. He seemed almost too accepting of the idea, for someone she had been telling for years that it would never happen. She was crying, but his body shivered with excitement. When he finally did pull her back before kissing her, his markings burned bright red. He didn’t seem concerned that she might be… Less than enthusiastic. But she didn’t want to dampen his excitement. Seeing him happy lightened her spirits considerably.

“Ah, I don’t believe it.” He finally sighed, laying back on the bed. He seemed certain enough, despite what he was saying. “You and I will be parents! Imagine that!”

“Your life is going to change a lot.” She reminded him softly, curling up against his side. “We can’t live on your ship forever. Maybe at first, but-”

“Right. Of course, of course.” He didn’t even seem daunted. “That’s fine! We should stay here anyways. Better access to medical care. And mom and dad will be around to help you out.” 

She didn’t even want to bring up her concerns about his father’s opinion, but that could wait. “You seem to have thought a lot about this.”

He laughed it off. “I’d be lying if I said I didn’t, Tsiri. I dreamed about it for a long time, even before you told me that you couldn’t-” He looked into her eyes for a moment before rolling her on her back, and rubbing a hand once more over her stomach. “It’s just a little miracle, okay? We’ll call it ‘the will of the force’ or something.”

“Well, I’d still like to know how our little ‘miracle of the force’ came to be.” Tsiri grumbled, but she couldn’t help but smile as Fay put his lips to her forehead.

“I’m sure it will be revealed in time. No stealing medical records though, okay? It’s too dangerous.”

Tsiri sighed in defeat. “Alright. No intergalactic crime for awhile.” She conceded.

“Good.” Fay sighed, rolling back on his back once more. “Well Tsiri, I think our lives are about to get a whole lot richer.”

“I hope so.” She whispered, closing her eyes as she rested a hand over her abdomen and reached out with the Force. 

And sure enough, she felt a presence connect.


	6. She Must Not Know

She must not know, the voice repeated in his head.

Fay’s mouth twitched with discomfort, as he looked over at his mate, before slipping back into his meditative state.

“Master. She knows about the child. There’s nothing more to lose from telling her-”

“There IS, Darth Travailus.” His ancestor hissed, then let his tension diffuse as he settled back into his seat. “You sensed that she seemed… Less pleased than you had imagined about the ordeal.”

He nodded and then turned his head, thumbing the lightsaber at his belt. It was strange, how real this realm felt. He knew that in reality, he was laying asleep on Utapau, right next to his mate, but she seemed so distant while he was there. 

“She seemed uneasy. Normal for a first time mother, I suspect.” He muttered. “I am sure with time, she will grow more accustomed to the idea.”

“No, she was unhappy.” Darth Desolous corrected. “And if she finds out you were responsible, she will be angry. And you will suffer.”

Anger swelled in Fay. “She was fine!” He snapped back. He must not believe otherwise. Had she really not wanted the child… No. It didn’t bear thinking about.

“She would lash out, my apprentice. She would leave you, and you would be alone. Without your mate or your child.” His master lifted his upper lip, exposing his teeth.

Fay found the non-humanized expression distasteful. He tensed.

“No, I am the only one you can confide in. You know this. To tell her the truth would only drive her away from you. Look at all you have accomplished through the Force which she has denied.”

“Yes, Master.” He bowed his head, rolling back his shoulders. For the first time in years, he was able to walk free of the constraints which used to only temporary bind his pain. To think that she could have ended his laborious struggle to move years earlier caused his fists to shake. He banished the thought quickly. He would only allow himself to dabble in the darkness so long as he remained in control. Should he lay a hand against Tsiri, it would be over, he swore.

“I sense a great danger coming. To the three of you. Be on alert.” Desolous warned. “Does your mate still keep her saber nearby?”

He nodded. “Always.”

“Good. You must avoid her discovering you, but protect the child at all costs.” He reminded him, not so gently. “It is your duty now, Darth Travailus. As a father.”

“Of course.” 

“I only want what his best for my kin.” Darth Desolous said, as Fay’s vision faded away.

He winced, and then noticed Tsiri looking up at him. 

“Bad dreams?” She asked.

He shook his head, scooping her up. She had not been sleeping through the night lately, he remembered. Ever since she had begun to swell, they had turned to sleeping with Tsiri in front, and she hated it. She claimed she only ever felt safe when she was watching his back.

If only she knew how much safer she was now, with him watching over her.

“I just never sleep well with someone staring at me.” He smiled dimly. “How about you?”

“Bad dreams.” She repeated, turning back on her side.

Fay pressed his lips to her exposed ears. Hers were so human; he loved it when she took off her ear covers to sleep. “Want to talk about it?”

She squirmed. “Stop that, it tickles!” She protested with a laugh, but he kept breathing in her ear until he got a soft elbow in the gut. “It wasn’t funny.”

“No?”

Tsiri sighed. “It was dark. I sensed danger. That’s all I know.”

Fay looked at the lightsaber on the nightstand, then reached over her and pulled it closer to the edge. “Better?”

She nodded with a slim smile, taking his hand as it retracted back over her.

He closed his eyes while her fingers intertwined with his, and she slipped both of their hands under her nightshirt to rest on her slightly protruding abdomen. 

He did not know how long he was asleep before he heard a rustle in the library. 

Tsiri was still asleep under his arm. 

He heard the sound of a book drop to the floor, and that was all the provocation he needed. He rose, and Tsiri stirred, only slightly. He moved the lightsaber within her grasp, just for good measure. Using breathing techniques he had learned from his Great-Grandfather’s teachings, he moved across the room in silence. He stilled the sound of his own heart as he put his palms to the door and reached out. There was someone there. A pretender. Strong with the dark side of the Force.

But not as strong as he was. He opened the door, and shut it quickly behind him, but not so quickly that the attacker did not notice.

The masked figure in all black ignited a red lightsaber and charged for him. Fay had hoped to keep lightsabers out of this. The noise might wake Tsiri, and the blood… He would be up all night with the Utai trying to get it cleaned up.

He easily dodged the Sith pretender’s attack. The figure seemed to be surprised at his agility as he doubled back around. He seemed to make the connection too late, as Fay reached out, wrapping his fingers around his throat with the force. 

Choking someone felt decidedly different in person, Fay decided. Power surged through him. He lifted the figure higher, pinning him against the wall, deliberately slow as he approached. He allowed his upper lip to rise, exposing his sharpened teeth. With yellow eyes reflecting what little light there was in the room, he must have been an intimidating sight.

“Shh shh…” Fay whispered, bearing down harder on the attacker’s windpipe. He only backed down when it appeared his victim was about to start coughing. “Who are you, pretender?”

The man in the mask did not speak. Fay didn’t need to remove it to feel his fear, it was palpable. It gave him strength. 

“Not talking? Fine with me.” He pressed his fingers into the man’s temple, diving deep into his thoughts. “The Knights of Ren, hmn?” There were flashes of seven figures like the one before him, all in black. There was a holo of a decrepit old man, sitting larger than life on an ancient throne. He bore down harder, despite the knight’s feeble attempts to resist him. There was a Jedi temple, not like the one from Tsiri’s dreams- no, this one was newer, and it was in flames. Ben Solo. 

Fay remembered his fallen friend, and a fresh wave of rage washed over him. He pulled back the hand he had rested on the intruder’s head, and lifted him with the other, dangling him high in the air as the man choked and kicked. His lightsaber fell to the ground and disengaged with a soft thud. Finally, the man fell limp, and Fay set him down.

In the reflection on the dead man’s helmet, he saw another pair of yellow eyes behind him. 

Darth Travailus turned slowly to face his mate, standing there, eyes wide and mouth hanging slightly agape.

So much for not letting her know. His master scolded.

“Tsiri-” His voice was scarcely more than a whisper, though he had intended to speak at full volume, his mouth was dry. He felt her fear from across the room. He took one step closer to her, and he saw her body tense, ready to flee the other direction, though her feet stayed still. “-I’m sorry.”

That’s all he could come up with to say. His own insecurity rose quickly, and his hands started shaking like they did in his dreams. His stomach turned- like he was loosing his balance.

“Fay-” She stuttered, quickly realizing his instability. She had felt that before. She knew how dangerous it was. Tsiri worked hard to still her own breath, relying on her childhood training. To give in to her emotions would be disastrous. To let her fear or anger overwhelm her would cause him to lose control, and she had first-hand experience of how that turned out. He seemed to stabilize a little as she refused to run.

He saw the tears slip down her cheeks. A shiver went down his spine. She took an insecure step towards him, picking up the book that had fallen on the floor during the attacker’s entrance through the slightly-opened window. It was The Wolf Volume 5, of all books. His throat choked out a small laugh at the irony, and he realized he was crying too. She placed the book back on the table, and seemed to make a decision.

“I’m going back to sleep, alright Fay?” Tsiri closed her eyes for a moment and focused on her breathing. She doubted she would get any actual sleep, but it would give her a chance to meditate. “It would be very respectful of you, not to follow me. Stay here for the night, and- in the morning, if you are still here, we WILL talk about this.”

She flinched as the anger shone through her final words. But he seemed to be winding down. Good. She was unsure what to do. Betrayed, and now trapped. But, the last thing anyone needed or wanted was Fay to be a danger to others or himself. She had lived with dark siders before, she had been one before. This wasn’t the end of the world, but it hurt. Tsiri turned on her heels, and walked back into the room.

Fay watched her walk away, and stayed put. He slumped to the floor as the door shut behind her, and he flinched as it clicked locked. Even if a locked door would never be able to stop him, he recognized the gesture. If he wanted to keep his mate, he’d have to stay out. The pain was nearly unbearable, though.

Tsiri held her breath on the other side of the door. She took a few steps towards her bed-

-and felt a pulse in her abdomen.

Her hand rested there for a moment before the realization kicked in. Suddenly, the “impossible” seemed… Not as far fetched. Her head spun. What had Fay done.

She went into the bathroom, and screamed.


	7. Family Secrets

“I need to know.”

Tion Medon lightly scraped his pointed fingernails against his cup. “I thought you knew about a week ago when a body showed up in my library.” He took a sip of the bitter tea in his hands.

“I knew the how. I still would like to know the why.” Tsiri sat next to her mate’s father, not dropping eye contact.

He set the cup down. “You are a very strong willed woman.” He flashed his teeth briefly. “Stronger than I would have expected for Fay. Perhaps for Timon, but not Fay.”

She continued her glare.

“Alright.” He resigned with a sigh. “I will show you after tea.” He nudged his cup towards her, pouring himself a new one.

“You think I don’t trust you?” Tsiri asked, taking a drink.

“I know you don’t. You are a smart one. If you didn’t insist on pandering off on Fay’s adventures, I would hire you to work on my council. Perhaps there will be time for that after your… Unexpected gift arrives.”

“My child?” She lifted her brow, taking another drink. “Just because I did not want to or intend to have any children does not mean I do not love them.”

“Of course. I did not mean to be insensitive. I just…”

“You were testing me. Did I pass?” 

Tion gave a rare nod of approval. “Like a babe in the grass.” He finished his tea, and rose from the table. “You are not to tell a soul what you see today, you understand? You are a part of this family now, and its secrets are your secrets.”

“How many know?” She asked.

“Right now? Only myself. Though I suspect Fay has learned at this point.”

“But you have not told Lanay or Timon?”

“No. I had not forseen the need to tell you either. There was no reason to suspect Fay would begin to- dabble in things he shouldn’t.”

“No.” Tsiri’s face darkened. “There wasn’t.”

He nodded and extended a hand, and Tsiri brushed hers over it to confirm he was allowed to touch her. Soon a long, slender hand was placed over her shoulder, guiding her to Tion’s office. Once inside, they took an abrupt left turn, and the elder Pau’an man removed a key from his robes, sweeping aside a curtain to reveal a hidden door.

“When I am gone, this key will be yours.” He confided in her, unlocking the door.

“Not one of your sons’?”

“No. Fay has proven himself too impulsive to protect something of this magnitude, and Timon is too… Social. Political, even. You, on the other hand, have the fortitude and the skills, and the will to protect your family at all costs.”

He led the way down the stairs.

“I think you underestimate Fay.” Tsiri knew all to well what he would do to protect his family.

“Perhaps I have made that mistake. However, you must know that his own wrongdoings of late have tarnished his reputation in my eyes.”

Tsiri nodded. “But you know why he did them.”

“Not exactly. But I know that perhaps he was… Predisposed to his fall.” Tion stopped before another curtain, this one ancient and dusty. He pulled it aside with his cane, revealing a rather gruesome mural.

From the markings, the man was clearly a Medon. He stood larger than life, a painted army of Pau’an at his back. Under his feet lay a Jedi, throat sliced open, presumably by the red blade in the subject’s hand.

Tsiri let out a gasp.

“Yes, quite horrifying, wasn’t he?” Tion removed his cane, letting the curtain fall. “My father never told me his true name. In fact, he did a rather thorough job of erasing it from history.”

“So who was he?” 

“He was my grandfather. Known now only as Darth Desolous. All his depictions, all connections he had to the Medon clan- they have all been removed.”

Tsiri shuddered.

“Now you know why I was… Apprehensive about you breeding with my son.”

“Of course.” She frowned.

Tion rested a hand on her back once more. “I cannot fathom what you are going through right now, but I do know you will survive it. And perhaps you might be the best chance my son has not to,” he paused, “repeat the family legacy.”

They stood in the hidden room for just a while longer, until Tsiri thanked Tion for his words, and they came back up the stairs and into his office. 

“You’re going to go to him now, aren’t you?” He asked.

“Yes.” She nodded. “I think it is time I checked up on him.”

“Then I wish you well.”

Tsiri left the room, stopping at the Varactyl yard to call up Boga Tau, and then made way for the ship docked at the edge of the tenth level of Pau City’s main port.

Aboard the Direwolf, Fay felt Tsiri’s approach long before he heard her footsteps. He slowly came to as he heard her pause at the door, fumbling with her keys- and then knocking instead.

He paused in front of a mirror briefly- inspecting his hollowed face, and the dark rings around his eyes. Ah well- he thought, there was nothing he could do about it -except refuse to see her. And after a few moments’ consideration, he decided that option was less than desirable. He took a deep breath, and opened the door.

She looked surprisingly well, but sad.

“Fay…”

“Tsiri!” He couldn’t help but smile at her. He opened his arms, but on second thought, bowed his head and extended a hand, waiting for her to brush it over first.

“It’s good to see you again. I was worried.” She admitted, brushing his hand politely before sliding into an embrace.

He swallowed. She felt so warm against him. And her tenderness was unexpected, but welcome. “Has it really been that long since my last return?”

“Three days.” She told him, looking over him. He flushed a little; he knew he did not look his best.

“I’m, I’m sorry-” He stammered.

“No no, don’t be.” Tsiri assured him. “You need to take care of yourself for a little while, alright?”

He nodded, still frowning.

“May I… come in?” She asked.

“Ohh-” He pulled back, and stepped aside, a little embarrassed.

Her eyes flicked around in the dim light of what was normally a well-kept cabin. Books and papers were everywhere. Blankets and clothes rested haphazardly on the ground, and glasses half full of water were scattered around. 

She cleared her throat, and then took a seat.

“Water?” He offered her.

“No thank you, love.” She waved.

“Are you sure? Isn’t it, don’t you need to stay hydrated? For- for the?”

“Baby?” She offered, resting a hand on her abdomen. “Sure, I’ll have a glass.”

He sighed in relief. He needed to be there for her, to help her through it. Especially because it was only because of him that she carried that burden.

Fay winced at the thought, nearly dropping the glass in his hand.

She noticed his hesitation. Breaking free from the darkness was not easy, she remembered. “I think it’s a boy.”

He stopped. “Yeah?”

“Yes.” She nodded, with a smile. “I don’t know why, I just, keep thinking of them that way.”

“Ohh. That sounds nice.” He decided, with a nod.

“Have you thought of any names?”

“Uhm…” In reality, there was only one name Fay had ever really considered. “How about Tsino?”

She laughed. It sounded delightful. It eased the tension in his shoulders, and finally he handed her the glass. 

“I was thinking… Maybe something a little different. How does ‘Tsin Medon’ sound?”

“Medon.” He echoed. It felt good to hear her re-affirm his name. “Tsin Medon. I like it.”

“I’m glad.” She took a lap around the room, and then headed for their old bedroom. “So how are things going, with your meditation?”

He followed her, pining for intimacy once they were in a familiar setting. “It is slow.” He admitted with a frown.

Tsiri sat down at the foot of the bed, and beckoned him over. “You know I, I know about Darth Desolous now.”

Fay froze on his way to take a seat. “You- you do?”

“Well, I know he was your great grandfather.”

He eased up, continuing to sit down, and inhaling sharply at his stiffness. “I haven’t spoken to him since that night- after you found out.”

Her eyes widened. “You speak to him?”

“Not in nearly a week.”

“Fay…” She scolded, running her fingers over her face.

“He reached out to me, in my dreams. He offered to help me make my life better. I know-” he sighed “-I know now that I shouldn’t have listened, but Tsiri. He was right. That’s what makes it so hard.” It made him sick to even admit it.

She frowned, deeply. “Are you saying that deceiving your mate was right?”

“No! No not that!” He corrected quickly, but softly. “I- what I did to you was… It was horrible. You have every right to be angry with me. In that respect, I was blinded.”

“Then,” she grated her teeth, reminding herself to remain calm, “what did you mean?”

He took a deep breath. “I lived without pain. For the first time in years. I could move freely, I could keep up with you! And… well, I can’t help thinking…”

“Go on.”

“If I hadn’t been… Doing what I was doing, would you still be alive today?”

Her thoughts wandered back to that night. Her senses were clouded. She was slow to wake to the threat. Perhaps too slow.

“Fay.” She sighed. “It isn’t worth you giving up your freedom for it.”

He gaped. “For your life? No, Tsiri. I disagree. If I can live free of pain, and I can protect you better, then it is worth it.”

She felt her markings warm with anger. “How could you say that? After what you did to me? All the lying, the deception, the baby?”

He winced. “I never should have done those things, I know. But just because I made mistakes, it doesn’t mean that the entire dark side of the Force is evil. Desolous is evil, I see that now! I do! But, the Force is the Force. it has no allegiance, and it can be used for good!”

She closed her eyes, and then started to rise. “Fay… I didn’t come here to argue with you. If I’m making things worse, then I need to-”

“Wait.” He gently touched the side of her arm. “I’m sorry. I don’t want to fight either. We can have this conversation another time.”

“It shouldn’t even be a conversation.” She hissed.

“Please.”

She sat back down, but her eyes still blazed.

“I haven’t seen you in awhile. I’m lonely.” He admitted, thumbing her sleeve.

She was still for a few moments, and then eased herself over to him, until finally she was resting her weight against him. 

“I forgive you.” She whispered, at last.

“What?” It took him a second to register. “Ohh, Tsiri, you don’t have to, I was wrong. I was beyond wrong. I should have talked to you.”

“I know, but I also know that you realize that now. And that you’re sorry. And that’s why I forgive you.”

Softly, they fell back together onto the bed.

“I could see that it bothered you when I brought up Tsin.”

He smiled a little. “Is that what we’re calling them now?”

“Why not?”

“No reason, go on.”

“I love them. I just want you to know that. I don’t want you to think I regret having a child with you.”

He was silent for a while. “Thank you.”

“Do you feel like maybe, you might be ready to come home soon?” She asked, rolling on her side to face him.

He rolled to face her, gently rubbing his thumb over her cheekbone. “If you’ll have me. I may need to do a little grooming before my parents see me, though.”

She laughed, and leaned in to kiss him, her lips soft against his. “We miss you. All of us.” Her eyes flicked down.

“May I?” He asked, reaching a hand for her abdomen.

“Of course.” She lifted her tunic just enough for him to slip his hand over.

He looked at her again, looking for another nod of approval. She hesitated, but then gave it anyways, and he shut his eyes.

This time when he connected, he felt both of their presences. Tsin and Tsiri both alive and at peace together.

“I love you.” He murmured to both of them, before drifting off to sleep.


End file.
